


Stripped

by ReedusChick



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusChick/pseuds/ReedusChick
Summary: After a long ass few months of filming a new season of the Walking Dead, Norman finally gets home to New York. The newly single Actor decides to head to his local strip club to let off some steam, smoke a few cigarettes, drink some alcohol, watch some hot women dance and forget about his latest unsuccessful relationship. Once he sets his eyes on the newest young woman on stage, his failed relationship is the last thing on his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how have you all been? :)
> 
> I'm on a two week midterm and had this idea in my head for quite some time and began working on it last week. I've been adding, deleting, editing etc. so hopefully you'll all enjoy it. I'm not sure how far i'll go with this story, maybe it'll end here but I have been writing some notes on possible future chapters and where to take it, if i go ahead and continue on with it. Please as always, leave a comment and let me know what you think and if you'd like it to continue. 
> 
> Some of you may be happy to know that i'm CONSIDERING doing a part 2 to Life With Reedus as it got such positive feedback. However, I want to make sure that if I was to do a part 2 that it would be just as good as part 1 seems to have been. I need to make a concrete storyline for it that people will enjoy and if I can't do that then there's no point! LOL.

It had been a long couple of months but filming had finally wrapped up on the latest season of the Walking Dead and Norman was back home in New York City. He had only been home a couple of hours before deciding that he needed a drink and headed back out to give in to his alcohol craving. It was late but he didn’t care. Norman quickly hailed a cab and directed the driver to the Shadow Club. 

“You got the right idea tonight my man.” The cab driver said grinning at Norman in the rear view mirror knowing it was a strip club. Norman grinned giving the cab driver a slight nod in agreement. The club wasn’t too far from Norman’s building but he didn’t want to be seen by fans or paparazzi. He just wanted to drink and watch some hot girls dance around a pole without being hassled by anyone. Just as the cab was beginning to pull in, Norman eagerly threw the driver a fifty before jumping out and lighting a cigarette. 

“Have a good night Sir.” The cab driver winked pulling out of the space and driving off.

“I intend to.” Norman said taking a drag of his cigarette. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he let out a slight groan upon seeing the name “Kristen” appear on his screen. It was his ex-girlfriend who he had recently broken up with. Andy had given him shit all through filming because she was yet another z-list model sniffing after his bank account. Norman thought she seemed cool at first but that was before he caught her doing coke in his trailer on set. Funny enough Andy was somewhat right about her “sniffing” and she was doing more with his credit card than just spending it. Norman binned his cigarette and declined the call before he entered the club. Many of the girls happily greeted him as he made his way through the club and to the bar. 

“Hey there handsome, welcome home!” The barmaid said smiling at Norman.

“Sherri sweetheart, how’ve you been?” He said kissing her on the cheek. Sherri was the main chick in the Shadow Club as she was the longest working dancer. She took care of the bar and looked after the rest of the girls working there. 

“I’ve been good, business is good. Can’t complain. The usual honey?” She asked Norman with a polite smile. 

“You know it.” He said smiling back as she prepared his drink. Sherri was a cool chick but Norman had never seen her as anything more than a friend and it never bothered him that she served him in her underwear. If it wasn’t for her getting a new tattoo every week, he’d barely even notice her half naked body. 

“You still with that Kristen skank?” Sherri questioned walking back towards Norman’s end of the bar again. 

“Nope. He answered.

“Good. This ones on me then.” She said grinning. Sherri had met Kirsten once at one of Norman’s art galleries and she instantly took a dislike to her when Kristen asked what disfigurement was she hiding with all the tattoo’s on her body.

“Thanks.” He chuckled. 

“Told you she was bad news didn’t I?” Sherri laughed as Norman took a swig of his whiskey.

“You and everyone else.”

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’m sure the right girl is out there somewhere for you.” She winked as the room turned black and Lana Del Rey’s song West Coast began to play throughout the club. Norman swung his body around on the barstool awaiting the arrival of the dancer. 

When the lights came back on, there was a long haired brunette standing on stage with her back turned to the audience. The crowd began to cheer wildly as a guy sitting near Norman started to grab his friend excitedly. “This is her man! The new chick I was telling you about!” He said grinning like a child. Norman bent his head down not being able to hold in a small laugh towards the guy. He too enjoyed watching the women dance but he didn’t take it that seriously or get over excited.

Norman looked on as she began to slowly swing her hips from side to side with the beat of the music before finally turning around to face her audience. Norman had never seen this girl before and she quickly caught his attention. Grabbing the pole, she rested her back on it before beginning to slide up and down, keeping hold of the pole as she did so. Norman leaned forward on the stool as he watched her intently. His eyes wandered over her slim but curvy body as she swung from the pole in her black lacy underwear. He swallowed hard as she began to crawl towards the men in the front row, flicking her wavy brown hair over her head. Norman leaned back in his chair and turned to Sherri who was smiling proudly at the girl on the stage. “Who is she?” He asked as she grinned at him.

“That’s Evelyn. She’s great, hasn’t been working here long but boy does she draw a helluva crowd.” Sherri replied. 

“Hmm.” Norman responded as he turned his attention back to the brunette on the stage again. Her eyes kept drawing him in although she hadn’t looked his way once. He watched as she moved her hands over her bra straps and began to tease the audience by sliding them down. Norman bit his lip as he could feel his pants tighten. She wasn’t dressed like a typical pole dancer, she wasn’t wearing fishnets, latex or overly high leather boots. She was simply dressed in underwear and stilettos but everything about this girl oozed sex and that turned him on. As he took another sip of his whiskey, she finally locked eyes with him. She kept her eyes on him for several seconds biting her lip as her hands roamed her body from her panties back to her breasts. She grinned at him as he eagerly anticipated her next move. He could feel himself become harder with each glance she was giving him. It was almost as if she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She ran her hands over her bra straps again and just as it looked like she was about to remove the shield covering her breasts, the music stopped, the lights went out and she was gone. 

“Dude, she’s so fucking hot.” The overly excited guys friend said with his mouth still wide open.

“I told ya man!” He said smiling like Christmas had come early.

Norman turned back around on the barstool and drank the last of his whiskey.

“Well fuck I think I need a cigarette.” He admitted as Sherri grinned at him.

“Pretty isn’t she?” Sherri said as he hopped off the stool ignoring her question.

“The back open?” Norman asked as Sherri nodded.

“Yeah honey, Jeremy will let you through.” She said pointing towards the back of the club.

“You’re the best.” He said winking at her as he took his carton of cigarettes from his pocket. Norman walked to the back of the club where he was greeted by Jeremy who opened the door to the private outside area that was kept for the employees and every now and then celebrities like Norman who dropped in every once in a while. 

Norman heard heels coming from behind him as he began to light up a cigarette. The sound caught his attention as he turned his head for a slight second to see the woman he had just watched dance around a pole staring at him with questioning eyes.

“Uh should you be out here?” The brunette asked crossing her arms as Norman smiled and took a puff of his cigarette. 

“Yeah, Jeremy let me out. Sherri said it was cool.” Norman explained.

“Sorry, I just didn’t think we usually let random guys out here.” She said as he smiled. It suddenly seemed to occur to the long haired dancer that she was still in her bra and panties and quickly zipped up the grey jumper she was loosely wearing to hide her skin. 

“Can’t exactly go out the front door for a cigarette without being mobbed by camera’s.” He admitted as she turned her head sideways.

“You’re famous?” She questioned as he laughed. 

“Are you being serious?” He asked. It was a legitimate question. Norman wasn’t trying to be cocky, it was just that the Walking Dead had become so big all over the world, it was odd for people not to know who he was.

“Yeah? I literally have no idea who you are.” She responded shrugging her shoulders.

“Have you ever heard of the Walking Dead?” Norman asked as she nodded a yes.

“I have but I’ve never seen it. I don’t get much time to watch TV as you can imagine. My friend Jade is always talking about it, she’s obsessed with some long haired dude that carries around a crossbow or something.” She said as Norman chuckled. 

“Is that you? Are you the redneck with the crossbow?” She said laughing.

“Guilty, I’m the redneck with the crossbow.” He admitted holding his hands up.

“Oh man, she’s going to be pissed when I tell her I met…. I’m sorry I never actually got your name?” She said as he smiled and put out his hand.

“Norman, Norman Reedus.”

“I’m Evelyn.” She said shaking his hand.

“Want one?” He asked offering her a cigarette.

“No, I actually came out for some fresh air.” She said honestly as he put out his own cigarette.

“My bad.” He said as she laughed. He couldn’t help but take notice of her mesmerizing green eyes and full glossed lips. She was something else. His phone vibrated in his pocket just as he was about to speak again. Norman rolled his eyes seeing his ex’s name pop up on the front screen. He looked around to see an almost full abandoned glass of beer beside him and dropped the phone right in to it.

“Wow, you really didn’t want to take that call.” Evelyn said as he nodded in agreement. 

“That obvious huh?” He said sarcastically.

“I guess it’s nothing for celebrities like yourself to just destroy a perfectly good iPhone when you don’t want to answer certain calls.” 

“Just one call.” He answered.

“You know you could have just blocked the number instead of drowning the phone.” Evelyn said shaking her head.

“It just seemed like the thing to do.” He shrugged.

“I better go, it was nice meeting you.” She said turning to leave.

“You were great out there by the way.” He said louder so she’d hear him.

“Thanks.” She said almost embarrassed.

“I never know if I should compliment. Does it seem creepy?” He asked as she shook her head, slightly blushing.

“It’s slightly creepy but I guess it’s better than saying I sucked, then you’d just be an asshole.” She answered walking backstage again. Norman kept his eyes on her until she was no longer in his view. Something about her was intriguing him but that never really ended well for Norman. 

An hour later, after a couple of more drinks, he decided to call it a night. It was pretty late and he was sure the coast would be clear from photographers. It was raining heavily as he attempted to light his cigarette before trying to hail a cab. “Where were all the damn cabs?” He thought to himself. This was New York City after all. He jumped slightly as a car beeped at him.

“Need a ride redneck guy?” The brunette said smiling at him as she lowered her driver side window. Norman didn’t think twice as he ran towards her car, feeling every pelt of rain on his shirt.

“Not in my car.” She said pointing to the cigarette.

“But I just lit it!” He argued continuing to get wet.

“You want a ride or not?” She said beginning to move the car. Norman quickly ditched the cigarette and hopped in to the passenger seat, closing the door.

“Thanks for the ride. Couldn’t find a cab and then I had no phone to ring my assistant to call me one.” He said as she laughed.

“See, maybe dunking your phone into that glass of beer wasn’t such a great idea after all.” She said putting the car in gear before driving away from the club.

“It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.” He said defending his actions.

“I’m sure your assistant will get you a new one tomorrow.” Evelyn said mocking him.

“Maybe I’d be better off without a phone for a while.” He said as she stayed silent. He took the time to notice that she’d changed into a pair of jeans but was still wearing the same zip jumper from earlier.

“How far away are you?” She asked as he pointed her in the right direction towards his residence. 

“Not too much further.” He said.

“Good, cause you stink of cigarettes.” She said jokingly. 

“Hey if I knew I was going to get a lecture about smoking I would’ve walked home.” He said sarcastically. 

“I could pull in if you want?” She said beginning to steer the wheel towards the curb as he laughed.

“Smartass.” He said grunting.

A part of him wished he lived further away so he could ask her the questions that had been swimming around in his head all night. She’d tell him to go to hell of course. Who was he to ask her anything about her life? She hadn’t asked him for a picture or an autograph, or even attempted to ask him who was on the other end of the phone that he had ditched earlier. 

“This is me right here.” Norman said pointing to the big building in front of them as she pulled in to let him out. “I owe you one.” He said unhooking his belt. 

“You can buy me a new air freshener for my car.” She joked referring to his cigarettes once more.  
“Deal.” He said laughing as she stared at him intently.

“What are you staring at?” Norman asked feeling suddenly self-conscious. 

“You obviously. Just trying to figure out what all the fuss is about.” Evelyn said scanning him.

“And?” He questioned.

“I don’t get it.” She said giggling at him. 

“Geez, thanks for that.” Norman said chuckling as he exited the car.

“Meh, I’m sure if I had enough to drink I wouldn’t kick you out of bed.” Evelyn said teasing him.

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment because I feel like it’s the closest one I’m going to get from you.” He said sticking his head back in the passenger door.

“You’re probably right.” She said nodding in agreement.

“Anyway, thanks for the ride Evelyn.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s not every day I get to drive a celebrity home.” Evelyn joked.

“Maybe I’ll see you around some time?” He questioned as she smiled sweetly.

“You know where I am.” She said waving as she drove away.

Norman was soaking wet but he waited outside until her car turned a corner and could no longer see the brunette in his view. As he walked towards his apartment, he couldn’t help but think about her. There was just something about her that he seemed drawn to. He knew he wanted to see her again, and he was sure as hell going to make it happen.


End file.
